


Drabble: Icarus Also Flew.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <span></span><a href="http://ailis-fictive.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ailis-fictive.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>ailis_fictive</b>: Ezar/Piotr. (It's not) the way it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Icarus Also Flew.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title is from [Failing and Flying by Jack Gilbert](http://anonym.to/http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/16872).

Vortala takes it upon himself to act as Ezar's enforcer, which would amuse Piotr if Vortala didn't take this charade to Piotr's dining room. Piotr remembers when Vortala was a sniveling Lieutenant who didn't need to shave. He'd remind Vortala of that, but Piotr's willing to give Vortala enough room to shove his foot down his throat until he chokes.

It shouldn't take too long. 

Piotr served two Emperors. It's going to take more than winning a civil war to teach him to forget obedience.

(Tomorrow, he will tell Ezar this. Ezar will laugh and then ask him what would.)


End file.
